


Rituals

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Harry broke Sam, Harry travels with the Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harrys been traveling with the Winchesters for a while now, it's not his fault that they still go poking through his things to make sure his magic isnt corrupt, and it certainly isn't his fault what Sam stumbles upon there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rituals

\---

Gabriel grinned at Harry as the green eyed wizard shifted his weight from foot to foot nervously in front of him, snapping his fingers two pieces of candy appeared in his hand. Harry looked at the sweets suspiciously, they were wizarding sweets and Harry was sure that the last time he had seen Gabriel he had muttered something about 'blood pops' or something equally as strange. 

"So," Gabriel began, watching Harry in amusement when the wizard twitched, "I hear you've been getting in all sorts of trouble." he told the green eyed man in front of him. 

Harry gave a lopsided grin as he nodded, but still allowed Gabriel to continue talking without interruption. 

The angel sighed and raised an eyebrow at Harry, "Care to share?" he asked before frowning "A penny for your thoughts? Thats something you brits say, right?"  
Harry nodded his head even though he already knew that Gabriel already knew he was right, before realising that nodding his head also meant that he was agreeing with what Gabriel had said before he had asked Harry to stroke his ego. Harry sighed.

"Well," he muttered reluctantly, "there may have been an incident." He told the angel, who was looking at him in amusement, "And I think I may have, sort of, accidentally, on purpose, broke Sam." Harry told him, his voice raising the longer he spoke, eyes growing wider in a show of innocence, "Its not like I told him to read the books. He just, like, found them when he was going through my stuff." Harry scowled before muttering, "The wanker." with a wave of his hand as if to wave the insult away. 

Gabriel snorted, he knew that Harry knew that Sam would read the books and gestured for Harry to continue speaking. 

Harry blinked as if he had only just realised he was still with someone, which knowing the wizard he probably had and continued on with what he was saying, raising his chin in confidence and crossing his arms over the faded band logo on his shirt in a show of defence.

"Its not like he didn't know that magic could be used in sex rituals anyway," Harry told him defensively, "I guess he didn't need to know how many rituals though." 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Or how each of the rituals were preformed,"

Gabriel snorted in amusement as Harry continued to speak. 

"in detail." Harry added before continuing "with pictures and photos to demonstrate what happened during the rituals." 

Gabriel swallowed back a laugh as his lips slipped in to an amused smile before asking the irritated wizard, "Those moving wizarding photos?"

Harry paused in his ramblings before nodding, "Well, yeah."

Gabriel couldn't stop the next laugh from escaping. 

Harry sighed as the other man doubled over in his laughter, one of the 'blood pops' still in hand. He really needed someone to fix Sam, maybe Cas could help, and if he couldn't then at least he wouldn't laugh so much. 

\---


End file.
